


Studded

by xDarkDesires



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Kinks, M/M, Piercings, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDarkDesires/pseuds/xDarkDesires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen surprises Jared by getting his tongue pierced. Jared isn’t impressed and is pretty grossed out by it… right up until Jensen shows him exactly what it’s good for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Studded

**Rating:** NC-17  
 **Warning:** Piercing kink, bottom!Jared, rimming, explicit Male/Male sex   
**Summary:** Jensen surprises Jared by getting his tongue pierced. Jared isn’t impressed and is pretty grossed out by it… right up until Jensen shows him exactly what it’s good for.

-x-

Jared had been away with his family for the Christmas break and if he was honest with himself he was really looking forward to getting back to his dorm and seeing Jensen after way too much time apart. He was greeted by the biggest hug he’d ever had, along with a five foot tall teddy bear with a bright red bow around its neck and a heavenly welcome home kiss… or it was anyway until Jensen pulled away, wincing in pain.

“Jen?” Jared reached out for him softly, wondering what’s wrong with him. 

“I got a little something while you were away.” Is the only explanation Jensen gave him before opening his mouth.

“Jensen… what the hell is that?” Jared looked a little horrified as he eyed up the metallic stud Jensen was showing him. 

“It’s a tongue piercing!” Jensen declared, looking pretty damn pleased with himself. 

“I can see that.” Jared eyed it and winced at how much it must hurt. “It’s unsanitary.” 

“Hey it’s awesome!” Jensen had a slight lisp as he spoke the words and it would have been cute if he didn’t have a metal bar stuck through his tongue. 

“It looks infected.” Jared noted. Jensen’s tongue was swollen and way too red to be normal. 

“Nah it’s fine.” Jensen waved it off as if it was nothing but Jared could see how much he was holding back a pained expression. 

“Why did you get it done anyway?” Jared enquired, honestly curious as to why somebody would decide to pay somebody to shove a needle through their tongue. 

“Pleasure.” Jensen winked comically at him and Jared really didn’t get it. 

“Nothing about that looks pleasurable.” Jared was certain that Jensen was high. Misha really needed to stop offering people free pot because Jensen was clearly unable to keep himself out of trouble for two weeks while Jared was away.

“Just you wait six weeks Jay and I will _show_ you what makes it pleasurable.” He grinned but Jared still couldn’t see a plus point. 

“So you’re saying I have to wait six weeks to actually kiss you?” Jared couldn’t make it that long. He doubted it was even possible to not kiss Jensen for six weeks. 

“Sure you can.” He assured him quickly, flashing him a shit eating grin. “You just have to keep it PG.” 

Worst Christmas break ever.

-x-

Jared had been going out of his mind for the past six weeks while Jensen’s tongue healed. He missed coming home from classes and kissing his boyfriend hello. He missed kissing him goodbye, kissing him through sex and he couldn’t begin to explain how much he’d missed blow jobs. What annoyed him even more is that Jensen still got them. He was sorely tempted to get his tongue pierced just to see how Jensen managed the smug bastard.

Jensen was oddly proud of his tongue piercing but Jared still didn’t see the appeal and he couldn’t even look at Jensen while he ate without feeling his stomach churning. He didn’t get it!

He was sprawled across his bed when Jensen got back from his shift at Kane’s bar and waved towards his boyfriend in greeting, not even bothering to open his eyes. His eyes did snap open when Jensen lay his body across his though. His heavy weight pinning Jared to the mattress as he kissed his way up Jared’s throat, rubbing the soft metallic ball across his skin and causing Jared to shudder at the feel. He was then finally, fucking _finally_ kissed. A real kiss. 

Jared couldn’t help groaning into Jensen’s mouth as he licked at the seam of Jared’s lips and begged for entrance that Jared all too willingly gave. Jensen’s tongue slipped inside and tangled with his own and Jared was instantly caught up in a mass of texture. The natural wet and warm texture of Jensen’s tongue combined with the overly smooth stud drawing patterns all over Jared’s mouth was enough to draw another groan out of him. Maybe he was beginning to see the appeal. 

Jensen grinned against his lips and pulled back, catching the stud between his teeth as his smile turned menacing. Jared didn’t have any time to question it as he was quickly stripped of all clothing and thrown back down onto the mattress. At that point he was far too turned on to wonder how the fuck Jensen had managed that. 

“Just lay back and let me show you what this is good for.” Jensen spoke close to his ear, his breath hot against his lobe as he nipped it and Jared was tempted to cum right then. 

“Just do something before it’s too late.” He groaned, trying to find one ounce of self-control. 

Jensen seemed to ignore him though as he trailed slow, dirty open mouthed kisses down his chest. He swirled that sinful tongue around his nipples, rubbing the ball of his piercing across them as they stood to attention and _fuck_. Jared waved bye bye to his brain as Jensen dragged the stud down his abs, dropping it into his belly button before sucking a mark onto Jared’s hip. 

“Nugh.” Jared gasped as Jensen licked a line from the base of his cock to the tip, swirling the little ball around the head and blowing Jared’s fucking mind. There really was no hope left for Jared’s brain at this point but hey they’d had a great twenty one years together and every friendship had to end sometime. “Fuck.” 

“That’s the plan.” Jensen’s mouth really shouldn’t be talking when Jared’s dick was practically calling out for his attention. He laughed softly, kissing down the length of Jared’s cock and teasing him for way too fucking long before finally taking him into his mouth and sucking him down. 

“Shit.” He panted heavily, trying to make this last as long as possible but Jensen was currently trying to suck his insides out through his dick. 

Jensen speeded up his rhythm, taking him right to the back of his throat as he took of all Jared in his mouth and dragged his tongue on the underside as he pulled off. He made sure to swirl the stud around his head every single time and Jared was reduced to a babbling mess under the other man’s mouth. 

He almost burst into tears when Jensen pulled off, squeezing the base of his cock so that he couldn’t cum just to be the fucking bastard that he was. 

“Jen.” He whined, moving his hips uselessly in an attempt to get some friction. 

“Nuh uh.” He teased, lifting one of Jared’s legs onto his shoulder and holding onto his other one before moving his mouth lower. Jared had always preferred rim jobs to blow jobs but oh holy fuck he couldn’t put into words how much better it was with a piercing. 

Jensen slowly circled the rim, smoothing the ball all the way around it before pressing the tip in slightly and sucking in order to get the muscle to relax. Jared didn’t understand the need for this because there was no way his body was even coherent enough to be tense. Jensen thrust his tongue in at a fast paced rhythm but he couldn’t get it in as deep as normal but damn did the sensations of that barbell make it all the more pleasurable. 

Jared had no idea where Jensen magically pulled lube from but he didn’t care either, he could have been hiding it up his ass for all Jared cared. When did Jensen lose his clothes anyway? He didn’t have chance to dwell on the though as a slicked up finger slipped into him alongside Jensen’s tongue. 

“Oh fuck!” Jared moaned. He wasn’t afraid to admit he moaned like a little bitch from everything he was feeling. 

“Like that baby?” Jensen couldn’t stop grinning and if Jared wasn’t being finger fucked into oblivion then he really would have considered throwing him a pissy face. 

“Just hurry the fuck up and get in me!” he demanded. 

“Love it when you get bossy.” Jensen teased but he quickly obliged, adding another finger and scissoring him open. It had been a long time since Jared bottomed so Jensen took his time, much to Jared’s impatient annoyance but he knew he’d be grateful for it later. 

Another two fingers later and Jared was going to lose it with or without Jensen inside him. He told Jensen as much and was rewarded when Jensen finally crawled up his body, kissing his way up to Jared’s mouth and tangling their tongues once more. Jensen used this as a distraction as he slicked himself up and gently pressed inside, pausing and giving Jared time to adjust. 

After a shaky nod he continued, pushing in inch after slow inch before he was finally fully inside. Jared could happily keep Jensen like this, making him so full and keeping them together but he knew Jensen was shaking out of desperation to move. Jared knew all too well how hard it was to hold back and he kissed Jensen softly, giving his consent for him to move. 

He slowly drew out, circling his hips as he did so before pushing back in hard. Jared loved the slow rhythm that always worked him up into a needy mess but he really didn’t have that far to travel right now. That didn’t seem to make Jensen increase his pace though, he seemed perfectly content with the slow dance of his hips. 

They were both close to the edge, no longer able to kiss and instead holding close together and panting into each other’s mouths. They occasionally managed to multi task enough to flick their tongues out and keep connected that way. Jared shuddered every time that tongue stud touched his un-pierced one. Jensen was irresistible as it was and the new addition was just so fucking sexy Jared didn’t know if he’d live through his orgasm. 

Jensen seemed coherent enough to place a chaste kiss on Jared’s unresponsive lips. “I love you.” He whispered before picking up the pace and thrusting in even harder, occasionally brushing up against the spot in Jared that made him come apart in a blur of white sparks of pleasure. 

The only sound that filled the room was their gasps and moans of pleasure followed by whispered incoherent dirty words and needy kisses as they moved in a hard and fast rhythm, racing towards completion. Jared swore he actually blacked out when his orgasm hit him, his nails dug hard into Jensen’s back as he screamed through his release. Unembarrassed to let Jensen know exactly what he does to him. Jensen thrust into him a few more times before he came with a soft breathy moan, slicking Jared up even more with his cum. 

His arms shuddered before he collapsed completely on top of Jared. He was sure Jensen was just as out of it as he was and he was pleased he’d managed to get that response out of the other man. Jensen may have a gorgeous lean body but that body was built from muscle and it turned him into a heavy lump over an extended period of time and Jared was quick to roll the other man off him when Jensen seemed reluctant to move himself. 

“Get your fat ass off me.” He mumbled, his lips quirking as Jensen swatted his chest. 

“Bitch you love my ass.” He retorted as he snuggled his body in close to Jared’s, throwing an arm over his stomach and pillowing his head on his chest. 

Jared wrapped his arm around Jensen’s sleepy post-orgasmic body, placing a kiss on his forehead as he appreciatively eyed the ass in question. “It is a damn fine ass.” He agreed. 

“Damn straight.” 

“Nothing straight about you babe.” Jared teased, feeling his dimples cut into his cheeks as Jensen giggled. Yep, fucking giggled. He really did love this man. 

“I’m more macho than you Mr Buff with the girly hair.” Jensen retorted. 

“Says the guy with a tongue stud.” Jared cut him a disbelieving look. 

“I _am_ a stud!” 

“You really love yourself don’t you?” 

“Hey this tongue stud just blew your fucking mind.” Jensen argued. He had a point but Jared wouldn’t boost his ego by telling him that. “So uh… I can keep the piercing right?” 

“Fuck yes.” Jared agreed. If Jensen ever took that piercing out and let it heal up then Jared was going to hold him down and re-pierce it himself. Had he known what it would feel like then he’d have made Jensen get it done the second they started dating. 

“Good.” Jensen grinned proudly. “Told you it was great.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Jared waved him off but had to admit the son of a bitch was right. 

“I’m glad you’re letting me keep it.” Jensen continued. “Because I ordered a new stud last week… it vibrates.”

Jared wondered if he would really need his brain to finish college because it was going to suffer heavily from lack of blood circulation as soon as that package arrived. He’d already decided that he was getting mono and passing it onto Jensen because there was no way he was making classes any time soon.

-x-


End file.
